Survivor ORG 31: Mexico
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 30: Yasawa Islands | nextseason = Survivor ORG 32: Tonga }} Survivor: Mexico, also stylized as Survivor: Mexico- Ruins of the Aztec, is the thirty-first installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Production The season was announced on May 22nd, 2017. The season's small cast was caused by a high number of dropouts from invitees, due to prior commitments, the business of the summer season, or already being booked on other ORGs. Twists/Changes *'Ruins of the Aztec'- A mysterious location of tribes past. Hidden in the ruins are secret advantages, artifacts, disadvantages, and penalties. Players are chosen to visit the ruins via reward, and once they have arrived, they will visit different rooms and temples each time, finding potentially helpful or harmful powers inside, used to change their games. Inside the ruins, there are three rooms for the players to choose from: **'The Chamber of Challenges-' Inside this room, various challenge advantages and disadvantages can be found. There are also some special items regarding challenges found in this room. Items are most common in here. **'The Vault of Voting-' Inside this room, voting items are found, such as vote steals, double votes, and more. This room contains special items, so they are much harder to find. **'The Cellar of Safety-' Inside this room, there are multiple idol fragments. Once a player collects three idol fragments, they may create one regular immunity idol. Fragments have a medium occurrence: they are not common, but are not rare either. *'One World-' The three competing tribes, , , and , will be competing against each other while living together at the site of the Aztec ruins for the entire duration of the game. *'Veto Boxes-' At the beginning of the game, the players selected boxes, numbered one through fifteen. When they were voted out, their box was be opened at tribal results. If their box had a veto power in it, then the tribal became a non-elimination tribal, and they were spared until the next round. *'Hidden Immunity Idols '- Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. One idol for each tribe will be hidden at the main camp. An idol will be hidden once the tribes merge as well. *'No Escape '- Players are not allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. Moderators Contestants Episode Guide Voting History Trivia *This season is tied for having the smallest cast with Survivor ORG 1: Russia and Survivor ORG 11: Bora Bora, with fifteen contestants. *''Mexico'' is the second season on Koror ORG to feature Non-Elimination Tribals, following Survivor ORG 7: Vietnam. However, in contrast to Vietnam, the non-elimination tribals this season were not preplanned, but were rather determined by random draw of the Veto Boxes. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Carl" **'Episode 2-' "Jon" **'Episode 3-' "Jason" **'Episode 4-' "Emily" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribes Category:No Escape Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror